The Fifth Fleet
|Row 2 title = Fleet Staff |Row 2 info = Godwyn Ladekahn|Captain}} Hodric Forthimen|2nd LT}} |Row 3 title =Capital |Row 3 info =Boralus ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = ---- |Row 6 title = Insignia |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Website Armory Page |Row 8 title =Motto |Row 8 info =''"From the sea, we venture."'' |Row 9 title= Status |Row 9 info= |imagewidth = 340|caption = An overhead picture of the entire Fifth Fleet}} The Fifth Fleet of the Kul Tiras Navy fields a contingent of the Kul Tiras Marine Corps known as the Fifth Fleet Marines. ---- War Office of the Lord Admiral, July 7th, "Can your blood atone for genocide, orc? Your Horde killed countless innocents with its rampage across Stormwind and Lordaeron. Do you really think you can just sweep all that away and cast aside your guilt so easily? No, your kind will never change, and I will never stop fighting you." '' :- Lord Admiral Proudmoore The Words of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, though he be twenty-years dead, still ring true. Tiragarde Keep ground to dust, Southshore destroyed, Theramore Isle a smoldering ruin, and the recent betrayal by the Sunreavers the Horde never change, and neither will those true to the Alliance, Kul Tiras will continue to fight the Orcs and their misfit allies until the seas and land are clean of them. The Merchant Nation of Kul Tiras has always thrived on sea trade, and has and still does posses many powerful military and merchant fleets to maintain both trade and law on the high seas. The chief reason for Kul Tiran trade being secured, and also her chief commitment to the Alliance, has been her Marines. Second to none at amphibious warfare, the Kul Tiras Marine Corps has deployed top-notch soldiers for centuries, soldiers who have been on he field or deck for all of the great victories, and the defeats. Now, Kul Tiras will not forsake the Alliance even in these days, and has commissioned two additional Battalions of Marines to be raised, to go with Kul Tiras' Fifth Fleet, to secure the seas and coast-lands once and for all for the Kul Tiras, and the Alliance. The Corps is looking for any candidate over the age of seventeen with any skill at arms, including but not limited to: Physical combat, marksmanship, stealth, the arcane arts, healing, or engineering. Candidates with skill in crafts such as armor smiths or carpenters are also being hired. Following the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth, the Alliance has searched for new allies in the form of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Jaina Proudmoore, once noble daughter of the great Daelin Proudmoore, comes in search of her kingdom. Now ruled by her mother, Katherine Proudmoore, after her husbands death at the hands of the Horde. The Fifth Fleet will undoubtedly be those that partake in this journey and the war ahead. Candidates are to contact Admiral Dartlic E. Boreal, or any of the officers at his command for information or an interview. ''"I allowed myself a rare smile. The seas would be Orc-free once more..." '' :- Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore 'Battalion History' The 2nd Battalion was formed after the First War to safeguard the newly-build Fifth Fleet. The Battalion served in both Naval and land engagements in Lordaeron and Kalimdor during the Second War, championing the cause of Kul Tiras and affiliates, The Commandant of the Corps at this time was Zypherion Nickolai. Later, while the Lord Admiral lead the majority of Kul Tiras' forces to Kalimdor, and would eventually meet his demise- the 2nd Battalion was in Boralus as guards to the homeland. Upon the Lord Admiral's death, Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore deployed the military of Kul Tiras, and the 2nd Battalion took on a semi-permanent role in Stormwind- where it's recruitment station is now set up. In the years following the Third War, the Battalion was deployed against Pirates, Naga, Murlocs and Horde operations throughout Azeroth. In the final months of the War against the Scourge in Northrend, during which the renegade Prince Arthas was defeated, the Commandant Zypherion Nikolai was given a promotion to a Command Position on Boralus, where he remains to this day. Commander Thorband D. Fortindun was given command of the Battalion- he lead the force in police action on Kul Tiras itself, helping to rebuild from the effects of the Cataclysm. Afterwards, the Regiment was re-deployed to Kalimdor to help spearhead Theramore's renewed battle against the Horde. The Fifth Fleet Marines of Kul Tiras served for several tours in Kalimdor after Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's death, leading raids on The Crossroads, Razor Hill, and several other outposts of the New Horde. The Fleet has been deployed to Kalimdor several more times through the ages most notably during the Alliance invasion of Orgrimmar, working with several other military forces to bring down the Orcish tyrant Garrosh Hellscream. Fortindun lead the Fleet and its Marines for a number of years post-Invasion of Orgimmar. With numerous successful operations under his belt, he returned to Kul Tiras and took a leave of absence. The 2nd Battalion was then placed under the command of Brigadier General Aredath Balar who had served in the Fifth Fleet a few years prior. General Balar immediately began a mass recruitment effort as he spearheaded a campaign in the North against pirates and Forsaken alike. Currently, after years of service, Aredath Balar has submitted the position of Admiral of Dartlic Boreal; Admiral Boreal is the current sitting Fleet Admiral of the Fifth and continues to lead them through and through. 'Divisions' The Marines The Kul Tiran Marines are long renowned for enforcing the Lord Admiral's will not only by sea, but on land as well. Made up of Infantry, Riflemen, and the renowned Reconnaissance Marines, these hardy soldiers take the fight to the enemy through the means of conventional warfare. Partnering strong with the allies of the Admiralty, they are the sturdy bucklers and sharp sabers that emerge victorious in times of war. ---- * Infantry A hearty portion of the Kul Tiran military force, these men and women don their toughest armor and sharpest blades to combat whatever the threat may be. They are the brute force of the Marines and charge into battle with hearts of steel. ---- * Pikeman The role of a pikeman is a daunting one. They are the first units to bear the brunt of a cavalry charge and it is their duty to hold the line and keep it from breaking. Pikemen live for danger and the thrill it gives them. A well seasoned and battle hardened pikeman is able too cleave through enemies with their Proudmoore War Pike, making them very vital in combat. ---- * Rifleman The might of Kul Tiran innovation is no better seen through their use of gunpowder. As such, the Marines deploy Riflemen to the battlefield, so that the power of flintlock technology can be used to gun down enemies before they even reach the battle. ---- * Recon Reconnaissance Marines are renowned for their keen eyes, and their sharp wits. Often employing the use of guns themselves, the Recons often conscript the assistance of Waycrest Falconers and Gnomish technology to assist them in their endeavors to scout out the battlefield, and pick off enemies from afar. ---- The Navy The forces of the Kul Tiran Navy represent the Lord Admiral's strength. By enforcing her will across the ocean deep, these group of Sailors, Engineers, Tidesages, and medics do their best to serve Kul Tiras and its people on its massive Fleet. While the obvious of the rank of sailor and medic, Engineers craft ingenious technology to assist their fellow crew in whatever fashion they can, while the Tidesages hold a much more impactful role. ---- * Sailors These men and women operate the Fifth Fleet's vessels, doing whatever it takes to keep its vessels operating under high standards. More often than not, Sailors pick up guns and cutlasses alike to face the enemy, should it come to that. ---- * Engineers These men and women represent the technological prowess of Kul Tiran military might. Explosives, cannoneering, or what have you, these men and women bring the might of Gnomish Engineering to the fold, and all of its advantages. ---- * Tidesages The legendary Tidesages of the Kul Tiran Navy are known to bless the ships of the fleets, and guide the Kul Tiran people. A select few tidesages serve with the Navy, however, ensuring that they fill the same role in a military capacity. ---- * Medics No Marine is perfect. Occasionaly, the men and women of Kul Tiras pick up a few cuts in bruises during their path to victory. Our medical staff ensure that these marines are kept in ship shape, on and off the battlefield. 'OOC Information' ''The is a long-standing Military RP guild on the Moon Guard server, Alliance side. We are looking for any players who are looking for a setting with quality, military RP, Kul Tiran Lore, and a friendly environment. We hold events 3-4 times per week, usually military and naval themed, as well as interacting with other guilds Alliance side quite a bit. RP is our primary focus, but we enjoy PvP and PvEing with each other as well and do so frequently over all levels. The guild is close to our 10th birthday! With well over 6 bank tabs. Our requirements are: Level 20+, Race: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, and High Elf. (Some exceptions apply, specifically some Worgen.) and a willingness to RP and learn Kul Tiran Lore. Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Military Category:Military Organizations